


perfect and good

by rosiedeplume



Series: Kinktoberfest [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ShieldShock - Freeform, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: He looks beautiful like this, she thinks.





	perfect and good

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day 3.

He looks beautiful like this, she thinks. She knew most people don’t call men beautiful - it’s usually handsome or striking or cute. (He’s handsome in his uniform, standing tall and straight. He’s cute when he’s in the sheep pyjamas she bought him last Christmas, his hair ruffled from sleep.) But now, when she has him bound in leather, he _ is _ beautiful. 

His arms are bound behind his back, wrists neatly tucked against his elbows. The strap curving around his shoulders pulled them back - no slouching tonight. She had him kneeling in front of her and he still seemed tall. He leaned back on his heels, knees spread so she could touch him. (And she did, warm hands grasping his hot length and teasing him to the edge.) His lips glistened with her juices, from using his mouth on her (skillfully, desperately), and his pupils were blown wide. She felt heady with the power of his trust. (She knew that the straps would not hold him, but he chooses this and that means more than anything.) 

He was perfect and good ( _ Yes, Darcy. Please, Darcy. _ ) so Darcy led him to the low chair in the corner of the bedroom and told him to sit. He did as she asked, his arms still bound behind him, and she could see his need to touch her battling with the desire to obey. She lifted a hand to caress his face as she stepped up to straddle his legs. She used one hand to guide his length into her center, and they both sighed as he filled her. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://rosiedeplume.tumblr.com/)


End file.
